I Promise
by MoonlightDarkness321
Summary: When Darren and Evra grow closer together, challenges rise and it becomes more difficult to sustain their relationship. DarrenxEvra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:'(**

**Rated M for anything that may go down in the future chapters ;) Or language. **

* * *

><p><strong>Darren<strong>

I walked off into the dark night trying to clear up my mind, but I can't.

It's been over a year since I've been with the Cirque and I've enjoyed my stay. _I can't stop thinking about Evra… _We've traveled all over the world and it has been pretty exciting! _Still can't stop thinking about Evra. _I've met all kinds of people! And the performers are amazing! But…

_Evra… _I don't know what's wrong with me. When I first met him my heart thumped quickly, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I was immediately self-conscious. His scales are so perfect and his eyes read 'fierce' yet they had warmth to them. What I liked the most about him was his personality. He is hilarious and a great friend… _Friend._

I've tried not to give out my secret about Evra to anyone. I guess you could say that I have kept it a bit discreet. I have dropped a couple of hints here and there, though. Nothing more than a simple arm rub or crashing into him 'accidentally'.

But I know that Evra and I could never be together.

I headed back to the Cirque slowly, enjoying the night sky and the stars. Evra loves the stars.

I went directly into our tent, sat on my hammock, and stared at Evra. Many would consider this creepy. Heck, I would too. But it's not like I do anything to Evra when he's asleep. I just like to observe him. His scales glinted a bit with the weak light…

I began to feel odd so I decided that I would hit the hay.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw that Evra had already left to go feed the little people. I quickly put on my pants, a shirt, and shoes then ran into the forest to catch up with him.<p>

"Evra!" I yelled. Far ahead into the forest I saw that there seemed to be a slight struggle. My heart began to beat faster. Was Evra in danger?

Yelling more frantically, "EVRA! Where are you!" I walked straight into the struggled area and saw a small clearing. When I arrived I saw a figure sitting on the grass and looking up at me, smiling.

"Evra! Where were you? You had me looking all over the place!" I said.

"Oh, please. You _barely _even looked. Besides, look at this neat place that I found!" he said excitedly.

I spun around slowly and looked at the area. It really was peaceful and there seemed to be a small pond nearby. I even saw a couple of stumps that looked like chairs! There was a cozy feeling about this place.

I looked into the pond and saw that it was clear and inviting.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"I was looking for some food for the little people when I saw this strange looking tree bark thing. It looked like a door of some type so I tried to open it. It wasn't easy." He explained. "It was jammed so I had to kick it a couple of times but when I opened it, I found this place!"

I nodded briefly and decided that it was time to go hunting. But, just as I was about to tell him, I saw that he laid back on the grass and looked up at the canopy of leaves above. Evra looked at me and said, "Well don't just stare at me! Come here and look!" He patted a space next to him and pointed up.

Timidly, I went over to him laid down closely. Looking up, I saw a wonderful display of leaves with the sunlight shining through them. It was wonderful.

I felt a strong electric buzz between us as we were there. I wanted to grab him and.. And.. Kiss.. Him?

No. I can't think like that.. Evra doesn't.. He..

It would ruin our friendship. I sighed and saw that Evra was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and continued to look up.

He looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, if you'd like :3 This is my first ever fanfiction-story so.. How'd it go? :P I'll upload the second chapter sometime this week..<strong>

**Please critique if you'd like. It would really help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! It took me a while.. Ehm.. **

**Well! Here it goes! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:''(**

**Rated M for anything that may go down in the future chapters ;) Or language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Evra<strong>

I can't believe I found this place. It's awesome! It has a pond and a couple of chairs. Well, they're actually stumps but they look like chairs! Plus, the place is totally concealed. It looks like there are walls here and that the roof is the sky. A perfect hideout for escaping!

Darren seems to like this place too! "Hey, Darren. Isn't this place great? The pond looks really deep and the trees look wicked from down here. We should come back here everyday!" I exclaimed.

I saw that he turned a bit tense. What's with him? "Y..Yeah! That would be awesome, Evra, but we should probably start hunting food for the little people.. We don't want them eating us now, do we?" He laughed nervously.

I laughed along with him. "All right. Let's go!" Grudgingly, I got up dusted the grass off of my shorts and headed out back into the dense forest. Darren also got up and looked up one last time.

The sunlight refracted with his face and I felt a slight twinge in my stomach. The light hit him in all the right places and his pose was… Nice.

Wait, what? I shook my head and closed the bark-like door behind me so that we could look out for the door next time, then walked into the forest with Darren trailing close. I could hear his breathing and soon enough my breath began to come out raggedly too. Why the...? Oh a rabbit!

We caught a couple of rabbits and mice and that should be enough. We smiled at each other, satisfied that we caught a lot more than yesterday. We only caught one rabbit and three mice yesterday. The little people were not pleased. At all.

When we arrived at the camp we placed the bag of animals near the little people and retreated quickly. I never enjoyed the crunching sounds they would make when they ate. It was disturbing actually.

As the day drove on it eventually turned into night and I had an idea. "Darren! Let's go back to that place! I want to see the stars! The leaves must look pretty cool 'cause of the moon and the stars!"

I could see him thinking about. "I don't know.. Mr. Crepsley might be waking up soon and he might want to talk… Eh, I can do with a small break!" He said, laughingly.

"That's the spirit!" I said. Quickly, I grabbed his hand and began to run into the general direction of the place that I found.

We both ran into the forest swiftly, avoiding any tree branches or large stones. I found the door and opened it eagerly. I could only imagine how it must look like now!

The place was more beautiful at night and there was a different aura about the place. Something I didn't notice before.

Darren entered cautiously. "Wow." Was all he said.

"I know. The place looks different." And it did. The area was darker but the moonlight was shining in between the leaves creating patterns everywhere we looked. The pond was moving slightly.

I sat down on one of the stumps and looked at Darren. He was looking at the pond. Did he want to jump in? I kind of did.

Without thinking, I removed my shirt and short with only my boxers remaining. Darren was staring at me oddly. Why was he staring at me like that..? I saw him lick his lips briefly before speaking up.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked.

"That's what I was thinking about doing." I said and walked over to the pond. I dipped one of my toes into the water to check if it was cold. Surprisingly, it wasn't. It was actually warm!

Darren removed his shirt quickly and pulled down his pants. I tried not to look but it seemed as though my eyes were glued to him. Like me, he had boxers on. "Is it cold?"

"Nope! Nice and warm! Come on in!" I said, turning away from him. I could hear a slight splash and then it was silent. He was in now.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? It was a bit short wasn't it? Hmm. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.. <strong>

**If possible 0.o **

**And, thank you tradess5 for adding this story to your favorite stories list ^^ Without that.. I would not have continued :P **

**It gave me motivation! Hip! Hip! Hoo-ray! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:'''(**

**Rated M for anything that may (VERY SOON! I think... *Hem..*) go down in the future chapters ;) Or language... **

**A/N: You know what I love the most about writing? Editing. I don't know why, but it makes me feel all giddy whenever I finally complete either a small sentence or a HUGE essay and I get to edit it. Pretty bizarre, but, yeah. Completely irrelevant. **

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**arren**

Joining Evra into the warm pond I tried not to make a lot of noise. From above it appeared shallow, but the pond was pretty deep, to be honest!

I swam around and tried to get adjusted to water. I haven't gone swimming since, well, ages! The dirt at the bottom was very soothing and the moon illuminating the area was calming but I could see that Evra was tense.

As I began to get nearer I, once again, felt a sharp spark. What in the world was that? It was as if my stomach was flipping or something!

Evra was obviously uncomfortable so I had to break the ice. I pondered for a minute or so until the idea finally struck.

What better way than to start a splashing war? I smirked mischievously and cupped some water in my hands, then aimed it at Evra. The water splashed all over his scaly back and yellow-ish hair.

"Haha! Got you!" I exclaimed while spinning excitedly in the water.

Evra turned around and laughed along with me, shook his head then looked up at me with a wide grin. He created waves with the help of the palms of his hands so that they would splash onto me. "Splashing war?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Splashing war. " I repeated with the same seriousness.

"SPLAAASHING WAAAR!" He yelled and dived under, only to come back up with a fierce hair whip that sent water thrashing all over my face.

And with that we broke out into an all-out war. The pond was splishing and splashing and so was the area around it! Even the trees nearby got wet!

I ducked under water when Evra would do his waves and I'd swim in between his legs and splash him from behind. "Hahahaha! I have got some mad skills!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" He spun around quickly and created a huge wave with the help of his body. This, I was not expecting. I was quickly brought under water. When I came back up, Evra greeted me with a huge splash! I could not be losing! The vampire blood in me would not let me lose. I had to think of something ingenious!

Once I received the huge splash Evra swam quickly to the other side of the pond, heading for a boulder or something in the water that would protect him, and I went under water with the perfect plan in mind.

I got a couple of pebbles and tossed them to the other side so that Evra would think that I was coming in from that direction. He looked at the pebbles and squinted trying to determine if that was me or a small fish. He didn't have eyesight like me so I had the advantage here. Ha!

I could see Evra's legs from under the water... They were slender and his boxers swayed lightly in the water...

Pushing away such thoughts, I concentrated and cupped water and went behind him as quietly as possibly.

"Boo!" I yelled in his ear, then lifted him and tossed him as to the other side of the pond, while being away of my strength. I didn't want him breaking any bones now...

He landed in the water with a huge SPLASH!

"Haha!" I cackled. Evra came back up and laughing while pushing his long hair out of his face. He chased me around the pond and then we started to wrestle in the water. Wrestling in the water is something that I certainly do not recommend because it can be rather dangerous as the water comes into your nose! Almost as if the pond had read my thoughts, our noses were starting to get clogged up with water so we climbed out unconsciously and wrestled out in the grass.

"Think you're so cool, huh?" he smirked.

"I don't think. I know" I replied cockily.

"We'll see!" We flipped and turned some more, laughing madly as we did so.

Evra was definitely a good match, seeing how he was part snake which automatically made him slither without hesitation whenever I would try to flip him.

"I totally won!" I said in one of our small breaks.

"No! You cheated! You lifted me then threw me! How is that supposed to be a splash?" he retorted.

"You splashed when you landed, no?" We rolled around in the grass and laughed some more while trying to decide who won.

Finally, I pinned Evra down to the ground and we both breathed unevenly, tired. He looked up at me uncertainly and I looked back into his glowing eyes.

_He looks afraid... But, it's now or never,_ I thought to myself. With one knee in between his legs and my other knee on his side I leaned in slowly staring into his eyes looking for even the slightest glint of un-want. Luckily, he wasn't struggling or saying 'no' in any way.

When my lips were only centimeters apart from his I heard a soft moan escape his lips. Closing my eyes, I connected my lips with his. It was as if they had a mind of their own. They attacked Evra's smooth, yet, scaly lips with calm force. _How I've wanted to do this for so long.. _Then, suddenly, Evra did something that I was not expecting.

He kissed me back. Our lips were ravaging each other with intense desire and all else was lost.

In that moment I felt an explosion erupt. My head was buzzing and my body was craving him. My hands flew up to his face instinctively, feeling the heat coming off of Evra.

And soon, without a warning, he turned tense underneath me.

I pulled away quickly and looked at him trying to see if he was feeling what I was feeling... Or if he was angry...

His eyes were closed but his mouth was slightly opened, expressionless. I wanted to lean back in and kiss him again but I had no idea what was going through his mind. For all I know, he could've been waiting to punch me or something! His expression was unreadable! Oh no.. Oh no..

"E..Evra? I.. Don't.." I got up and moved away from him while stuttering.

He was still on the ground, but this time with eyes looking up at the night sky.

_I should probably leave him alone, I thought. _

I stood up and backed away into the forest looking at Evra quickly before I left.

Cursing myself as I ran through the forest, I tried to fight back the tears of rejection but, soon enough, they caught up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Darreeeeeen :( <strong>

**Expect chapter 4 soon, I suppose.. Hmm.. No reviews yet.. Well then.. :| **

**I'm also going to post a Darren/Steve fic soon, I believe, so be on the lookout for that.. I've never juggled two fics before so I'll just wing it and see how it goes. **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin.. I'd like to think tradess5, evrafan1, and capt'n smuggins for reviewing *-* I nearly FAINTED (Okay.. Perhaps "fainted" is an exaggeration but I had one of those mini heart attacks, like when you miss a step on the stairs? Haha.. Where did I get that from?) when I saw your reviews :') **

**So here's some more for you guys (I'd dedicate this chapter to you, evrafan1, BUUUUUT nothing too *remarkable* happens in this chapter..! Perhaps in future chapters, though? :D**

**Also, this chapter isn't very... Good. See, I just finished watching HP and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 so I'm a bit.. Out of it, if you get what I mean.. :( My heart is shattered... **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga andor Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:''''(**

**Chapter 4! **

* * *

><p><strong>Evra<strong>

What... In... The... World... Just... Happened?

Darren and I were wrestling perfectly fine right now! Having a great time, like pals! Then… He kissed me.

Darren kissed _me_.

And.. It felt.. Good? No, no, NO. This isn't happening. This must be a dream or something!

I took a minute or so to grasp this around my mind.

Sure, I thought that Darren was attractive at times but… Never like this. Just a small crush. Everyone gets one of those then it passes! I'm not gay...

But... When we kissed I felt something go through us. As our lips connected, I felt a shock go throughout my body. A warmth and a buzz.

I touched my lips and recalled his smooth lips on mine. I could still feel them. They were so urgent and I just could not help but to continue with them. It was so natural. His hands as they trailed down my face with such gentleness that I didn't even know he possessed...

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered that Darren could still be here.

I sat up and looked around at the trees, pond, and stumps but then realized that Darren was no longer here. Where did he g— Back to the Cirque, I'm assuming.

I stood up, picked up the clothing that Darren and I left behind, and walked back slowly, in absolutely no rush to face Darren after this.

Would this ruin our friendship? I really hope not, Darren is my best friend and I'd hate to lose him...

Should I talk to him about it? Or should I let it pass? It was probably only a one-time thing anyway. Something that happened in the spur of the moment. We were wrestling and we were and him being on top of me didn't help much either. It was a moment thing.

Yeah. That's all. I'll let it pass. Certainly.

When I arrived back to the Cirque I saw Darren talking with Mr. Crepsley rapidly. They seemed to be arguing about something heatedly because Darren was raising his fists and it appeared as though steam were coming out of his ears. I also don't think that he realized that he was only in boxers. Goodness.

Darren stormed off into our tent leaving an exasperated Mr. Crepsley behind.

As I entered the tent, trying not to call too much attention to myself, I tripped over a small box. "Aaah!" I pushed myself up and rubbed my knee. So much for 'trying not to call attention to myself'.

"Evra! Sorry! I.. Uh.." He leaned over to pick up the box then scuffled back to a small table. I saw a suitcase on a table and a pile of clothes. Is he leaving?

"You left these back at the pond..." I handed him his t-shirt and pants. He blushed fiercely while taking back his clothing and turned his attention back to the suitcase. I continued to interrogate him.

"Going somewhere?" I asked casually while looking at my shorts, trying not to look at his eyes, afraid of what his eyes (or my eyes, for that matter) may reveal.

"Yeah. Mr. Crepsley says that he needs to go take of some business in a city and as his assistant, I have to go with him." He sighed. I could see that he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ah. That sounds like fun." I picked up a sock that he dropped on the ground and tossed it into his suitcase.

"You know, Mr. Crepsley said that I could bring you along. I mean, if you want to come, you can. I'm sure that it'll just be me while we're there so a friend would be cool." He said.

"Hmm.. When are you guys leaving?" I asked. Go with them? Where to? A smile began to tug at my lips but I wiped it off quickly. Why am I smiling? Snap out of _it_, Evra!

It could be fun and who knows? Maybe Darren and I could be friends again and forget about the kiss_.. The kiss.. _I looked at Darren's lips as he packed and spoke to me. Damn. "Tonight, I believe. So, you don't have that much time to decide."He looked up at me and I looked away quickly, trying to make it look as if I wasn't looking at him.

As I was looking away I brooded for a couple of minutes. Was this really wise? Surely Darren and I would be alone most of the time... I couldn't help but smirk at the thought but I slapped that thought away.

"Okay. I'll go. Do you know where this city is?" I inquired. He shook his head and continued to pack. With that, I got out a bag and I basically shoved clothes into it. I always did like the element of surprise and adventure so it didn't bother me much.

As we both packed in silence Mr. Crepsley entered.

"Will you be joining us, Evra?" asked Mr. Crepsley. I nodded quickly and he said that we would be leaving in exactly thirty minutes. I'm kind of excited about this trip because I haven't been away from the Cirque in a while so this felt like a vacation. Don't get me wrong, I love the Cirque but trying something new was appealing, even if it was for a while.

When we both finished packing Darren turned to me and spoke with determination (or so it looked like it, he seemed to be trembling a bit), "Listen. I don't know what happened back there but I hope that it doesn't ruin our friendship. Sorry for going on you like that. Are we cool?"

"Cool as ice" I responded, smiling, half-relieved that things could probably go back as if nothing had happened but... Another part of me had secretly been hoping that maybe we could've… No.

"Okay. Let's get moving and try to enjoy this vacation." After we said goodbye to everyone in the Cirque we found Mr. Crepsley and the three of us walked in complete silence to wherever he would lead us.

I found myself enjoying the quietness while chewing on some cookies that Truska gave us for the road.

Sadly, we had no idea as to how much our lives would change during our 'vacation'.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Another chapter done! This is quite shocking but I am, nonetheless, pleased! <strong>

**Tune in next week for the upcoming chapter! **

**I am still working on that Steve/Darren fic and it's taking me a while to write all of it down.. :P Does that ever happen to you guys? You have an idea.. You write some of it down but then life (and by life, I mean school. How I loathe you, school!) gets in the way and shoves all of that away? Urgh.. It's frustrating -.- **

**Anyway... Next week a new chapter, for sure! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The-Ol'-Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:'''''(**

****WHOOO! Here goes Chapter 5! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Darren<strong>

It's been ages since I have been in a city. The hustle and bustle is very loud and it takes some adjusting but after a couple of days here things started to settle down. The stench of pollution is still unbearable but Mr. Crepsley said that it would pass. Eventually.

I wonder how long we're going to be here. The hotel is very cozy (t's practically a five star hotel, compared to where we've had to stay in the past few days, in order to get here!) but I miss my hammock and I'm sure that Mr. Crepsley misses his coffin.

Mr. Crepsley leaves every night for who knows what while Evra and I are left to ourselves in this hotel most of the time. Yes, alone.

_Evra. _I fell hard for him. Ever since I kissed him I knew that things wouldn't be quite the same. At least for me it wouldn't. He's been acting as if nothing has happened and it's been bothering me! I guess in a way, I should be happy but I was hoping that he would bring it up, but maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. It's been pretty awkward and tense around here and even Mr. Crepsley knows that something is up but he won't say anything.

Speaking of Mr. Crepsley, I wonder what he's is up to. Probably out having a great time while leaving Snake-boy and I all to ourselves. Humph.

But back to Evra, What's with me? I don't even know why I kissed him. Okay, okay, well, I do know why but he returned the kiss so.. Surely.. No, I won't do that to myself. I won't let my hopes up, only to find them crushed and pummeled to the ground.

It just happened and that should be that. But... it felt good. He even moaned… I daydream about that moan all the time. I wish that I could make him moan… As my knee rubs against him. How my chest presses against his. I want to make him feel pleasure. I keep having these fantasies with Evra inside of my head. It always starts with a passionate kiss and ends up turning rough with Evra moaning loudly… Every time I look at him I blush and it's extremely annoying but I can't help it. The thoughts just burst into my head... What an odd pair we'd make, I reckon. A snake-boy and a Vampire.

I shook my head and concentrated absentmindedly on the television. "I'm hungry, Darren." Evra whined, from the far side of the room. He's been keeping his distance lately.

"Cook up something to eat then!" I grumbled, trying not to look at him. Especially after that little thought that I just had. I'd probably just flush like crazy.

"Fine!" he scoffed then he stomped off dramatically into the kitchen, leaving his long, beautiful hair flowing behind him in a graceful saunter. Oh, jow I wanted to dive my hands into his hair and.. And..

"Urgh." I grunted.

"What did you say?" yelled Evra from the kitchen.

I could here the shuffling of bags stop. I sighed.

"Nothing, Evra..."

The shuffling carried on.

This is what I mean about awkward. He's always feisty and so am I, I guess. I just wish that things could be like they were. I thought that coming out here with him would probably turn things back to normal but Evra is too damn irritable. I had to resist the urge to throw a remote at him the other day when he rolled his eyes at me all because I told him about how wonderful the weather was. See, he can't go outside often because he would attract too much attention.

Maybe that's what has him all flustered. Nonetheless, it's bloody irritating.

I picked up my jacket quietly and headed for the door, trying not to make any noise. I refuse to be around him when he's in one of his 'moods'. But, of course, my ever-so-clutzy self dropped the card that was needed to enter the room, and it created a small ruckus as it flew against the wall.

"Darn it." I muttered.

As if on cue, Evra's head popped out of the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

I spun around and responded with a snappy remark, "I'm going out to get some fresh air. Try not to burn the hotel down or anything!" Then I quickly picked up the card and ran out before Evra could retaliate with something.

"He-" _SLAM! _I chuckled all the way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking around the city was nice and, for a moment, I felt like I belonged somewhere. The rhythm does that to you automatically. When I was younger, my mother and I would go window-shopping a lot. I used to daydream about owning some of the things that were in display and my mother would just admire the items.<p>

Suddenly I heard a "Hem, hem" that knocked me out of memory lane. I looked around only to find a pretty girl around my age. She had dark skin and huge eyes that complimented her hair nicely. She was.. Cute.

"Yes?" I asked. _Play it cool, Darren. _

"You're kind of standing in the way of the entrance." She giggled. Her giggled was like wind chimes blowing in mild weather. I looked around. Turns out, I was!

"Oh! My bad. I'm sorry…" I added sheepishly. Feeling a blush creep up on me, I cursed myself mentally.

"No need to apologize. So, are you from around here?"

"Uh, no, I'm here for a vacation? Yes.. Vacationing. That's me. With my dad and my... Brother." I said spluttered lamely. She must think that I'm a total lame-o!

"And you're staying in that hotel right?" She pointed to the general direction of the hotel.

"Yes? How did you know?" I inquired. Huh. She knows where I'm staying.

"I've been sick these days and there's absolutely nothing to do at home so I usually just look outside and I happened to see you come out of that hotel.. And I sort of lost my gloves!" She sighed then continued, "That's why I'm here. I was kind of hoping that there might be a pair similar to mine in here. My name is Debbie, by the way." she explained.

"Hi, I'm Darren. Well, do you need some help? Looking for them, I mean?" I said. This _could_ go nicely.

She beamed and nodded. We both entered the store then walked around the plaza after giving up on looking for her gloves then chatted for what seemed like minutes but was actually hours!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that Debbie! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Tofurky day (I'm a vegetarian..)! :)**

**Anyway;**

**Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:''''''(**

* * *

><p><strong>Evra<strong>

Where is that _blasted_ Darren? "I'm going out to get some fresh air" MY ARSE! It's been six hours! I've been in this room watching reruns of **The Simpsons** for hours and cleaning up the place total OCD-like while Mr. Crepsley has been sleeping and Darren is.. doing.. WHO. KNOWS. WHAT!

Ooh, when he gets here he's going to hear me!

_Why are you angry, Evra? _Oh no. It's the small voice inside of my head... I've always feared that voice.

_I'm not angry. I'm just.. Angry._ I hissed back.

_That makes no sense. _

Just as I was ranting inside of my head, I heard a soft jingle outside of the door. I peeked out and saw the door open quietly.

Darren entered the room with a smug smile on his face he threw himself on top of the couch, looking up at the ceiling happily.

_What the hell?_ I stepped out of room and went to stand by him.

"Darren! Where have you been?" I asked frantically.

"Here. There. Everywhere. Hahaha" he chuckled. Striding towards him to ask him more questions I saw a red mark on his neck. Shifting to the side to get a closer look, I saw that it was a kissing mark made by lipstick!

I felt my stomach flip. The sudden emotion caused me to sit down on the ground quickly. He was SNOGGING! He... _No... _

"Evra? Are you okay?" he sat up and looked at me with "sincere" concern. _Pfft. _As if he really cared...

"Who.. Were.. You.. With..?" I asked shakily. Why is this bothering me so much? He has every right to be with whomever he wants! Even if he is out there.. Neck nuzzling with... Other people...

"I made a friend, her name is Debbie. Are you sure that you're okay?" He said innocently and casually.

_Her_. Who is this '_Debbie_'. Who does she think she is? Does she not know that Darren is **mine**? Mine? No. He's not mine. He's not property! Ah crap.

I nodded and put on a brave face, "Yeah I'm okay. Is.. Is she nice?"

"Oh she's BEYOND nice! She's great! She has a wonderful personality and she's hilarious! You should meet her! I'll ask her to come by tomorrow." He said eagerly.

"Huh. Okay. What time?"I mumbled.

"I'm not sure.. Just be ready tomorrow. She's really nice! You'll like her!"

Well I don't know about _liking_ her. Hmph.

Standing up carefully, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I really needed some alone time. This is too much to handle right now and all of these emotions are making me horribly confused.

As I was in the shower tears just started to flow out. I had no idea why! I felt ridiculous so I quickly turned off the water and got dressed for bed. All intentions of yelling at Darren forgotten.

* * *

><p>I woke up around one in the afternoon, which was pretty surprising seeing how I was completely restless. Getting up to wash my teeth I saw a note by my pillow which read:<p>

_Evra,_

_Debbie and I will be here around two, okay? Mr. Crepsley didn't come home last night but he left me a note saying that he would not be back until two or three days later so please spruce up the place!_

_Sincerely,_

_Darren_

"Spruce up the place! What am I? His _slave_? PAH!" I exclaimed.

Wait… Around two and it's one thirty right now… "Oh!"

I ran to the shower and got dressed quickly without much care, then fixed up the hotel room even if it went against my pride issues.

Once the place looked neat enough I sprayed some good smelling stuff around the room and opened the windows. After a couple of minutes of cleaning I heard a knock at the door. Jogging swiftly, I answered it and found Darren and Debbie holding hands together looking 'happy'. How I wanted to strangle the pair of them right then and there...

I looked at them and scowled but quickly covered it up with a fake-smile that would not reach my eyes, most certainly. When they both entered I closed the door behind them and turned to face them. I was wearing jeans and a simple shirt so my scales were definitely showing. I could imagine what Debbie must be thinking.

Darren cleared his throat, "Ehm. Debbie, this is my brother Evra. Evra this is Debbie." _**BROTHER? **_I shook hands with Debbie roughly and I heard her wince slightly. Oops.

Darren frowned slightly at me.

"Hello Debbie. You may be thinking, 'What is he…?' or 'Why is he like that?' well, let me explain that all now. I am a snake boy. Notice the scales?" I pointed out, "So.. No, I don't bite. But it's nice to meet you." I smiled, looking at her forehead so that I would not have to stare into her eyes.

"Whoa! Scales? Can I feel them?" she asked enthusiastically. I nodded. Hmm.. This Debbie girl probably isn't so bad! She stepped close to me and began to feel my left arm while staring into my eyes. I… What?

After she felt my scales we all began to talk about mundane things and how Christmas was coming by soon. Blah blah blah BLAH. I could care less about Christmas. Rather foolish holiday, if you ask me. Darren, however, seemed very enthusiastic about it.

I looked up at him when he mentioned something about family. I know how hard it must have been on him to have been able to have everything and then lose it all... And have to accustom to a new life. He was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes... Probably like mine.

Then Debbie said, ruining the sentimental moment I was having, "Hey Darren? I'm really hungry.. And there's this really good pizza place downtown I'll pay if you'd like… I'd like to stay here and chat with your brother. Get to know him, you know!" She added a wink that Darren missed but _I_ caught. Whoa. What was she playing at?

"It's okay. I've got it covered! Can you tell me where the pizza place is exactly?" he asked. She explained and gave him the major streets. He was on his way to get a pizza that Debbie had requested.

"I thought he'd never leave," said Debbie nonchalantly while looking at me with a smirk.

I looked at her in shock. _Whoa. Hold up..._

"What?" she said with a duh-tone.

"You don't like.. Darren?"

"No. I was only using him to get to you. I've seen you around, in your hotel, I mean. I have a telescope set up in my bedroom" She said and smiled deviously with a predatory glint in her eyes.

Get to me? What? What's going on! TELESCOPE? CREEP!

She quickly removed her jacket and threw it to the side then climbed onto the bed and whispered in my ear, "Now, we have to do this quick. The pizza parlor isn't that far, you know." DO _WHAT_ QUICK?

I looked at her frantically, wondering what was going on in her mind.

Before I could even register what was going to happen, she reached over and unbuttoned my jeans expertly proceeding to pulling them down without much care.

It hit me then. I understood what was going to happen.

_I should be stopping her… She is Darren's girlfriend.. I'm Darren's best friend. This isn't right. But he probably did the same thing with her... How could he... _

She ripped open my shirt and rubbed her hands all over my scaly chest, neck, and face. I moaned without meaning to. Her hands were soft... And her hair looked like Darren's silky dark hair... I imagined Darren being the one who was planting kisses all over my neck. It made me grunt louder.

_Evra. Stop this. _

_I.. I can't! _I responded back to the voice. Truth be told, I was actually _craving _for this. I wanted this. Even if I didn't want it from her.

Closing my eyes, I began to kiss her slowly and unsurely but couldn't get Darren out of my head. It was as if she was Darren. Of course she didn't smell like him... He had a more musky fresh scent..

Just recalling his scent and the feel of the soft grass on my back that night made me continue.

_He's going to hate me for the rest of my life, _said a voice inside of my head.

Debbie removed her jeans and shirt unceremoniously and moaned as I held her tightly to my chest with her legs encircling my body.

This didn't feel right. It wasn't the moan that I wanted to hear. She practically screamed in my ear, "Come on! I know that you want this..." I froze, not knowing what to do I realized that this would have been my first time and… No… I would not lose it to her.

I pushed her away softly at first, but she wouldn't budge. Pushing her harder, she fell back onto the bed and looked up at me, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"This isn't RIGHT. You're with DARREN. I'M HIS BEST FRIEND." I said, getting angry at her and myself. Myself for falling for such a petty trap. The ultimate betrayal, this would be..

"Best friend? I thought that you w—" Debbie never did get to finish, however, because we both shut up quickly after we heard an all-too-familiar noise coming from down the hallway. We froze and looked at each other with knowing wide eyes.

I heard a jingle and I closed my eyes knowing what was going to happen next. My heart was pounding loudly while I looked at the scene hopelessly. Me without jeans and Debbie without much clothing... This wasn't going to look good.

I sighed and waited for all hell to break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear! :O <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Darren Shan Saga and/or Cirque Du Freak's characters do not belong to me..**

**:'''''''(**

* * *

><p><strong>Darren<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt a little weird, leaving them alone. I mean, they just met... That's got to be awkward but, hey, it's the only way, right? They want some food so here I am getting it.<p>

After pressing the button for the elevator, it hits me. We're in a hotel. Hotels have room service. How could I not have been brighter? I laugh at myself then spin around to go back to the room.

I wonder if they're sitting in uncomfortable silence and if my presence will fill them with ease again.

I dug in my pockets for the card to enter and inserted it. Upon opening the door, I felt everything become tense.

I walked down the hallway towards the living room, attempting to lift up the mood and said, "You know what guys? I forgot that we had room servi—"

When I entered the living room I stopped. Stopped because the image was too much. Stopped because I was abruptly filled with so much anger.

I found Debbie without clothing.

Evra with no jeans…

"What's going on?" I asked, confused—no, _refusing _believe what was going on through my head. Evra let out a breath that he seemed to be holding in.

I stared at them for what felt like hours. How could-

"Uh well.. I.. Uh.. I have to go," Debbie said and picked up her clothing then ran out.

I saw Evra sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed, "Darren, I'm sorry. Debbie she just threw herself at me and I…" he trailed off.

"You two were going to have SEX?" I asked, enraged.

"No, no! NO! She wanted to but I didn't. You have to believe me, Darren. I wouldn't do that.. Not to you. I know that," he swallowed, "I know that you like her," Evra said with a pleading voice.

I looked at him in disbelief, "And, what, you expect me to believe you? L-Look at you!" I just _had _stutter.

Evra stood up abruptly and grasped both of my shoulders then looked into my eyes. I shrugged him off then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I can't face him right now. Not after what I just saw.

"Darren, open up! Come on, we have to talk about this!" Evra pleaded, pounding on the door.

"I thought that I knew you, Evra. I thought that we were friends."

The pounding stopped, and it seemed like his fist slid down the door. "We are friends, Darren. You're my best friend."

Silence.

"When... When I first met you, I thought that you were the coolest guy. We... We clicked, Darren. Remember when, " his voice cracked, "Remember when I found that place in the forest? We played there for a while then.. Then you.." He trailed off.

I flushed, remembering when I kissed him.

I opened the door, no longer standing this, and saw him sitting on the floor. I walked past him into the living room and turned to face him, "If we're such great friends, then why did you do it? What have I ever done to you, Evra? I mean, look at yourself! You have almost no clothes on and she was almost _naked_! YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT."

"You've done nothing, Darren! It was HER. Darren you've got to believe me. She… She doesn't like you! I— she said something about you and when you left to get the pizza she said that she was glad that you left and I didn't know what to do or th—"

I strode up to Evra and gave him a punch. I tried not to punch too hard because of my vampire blood but I could see that I drew some blood.

"Some friend you are, Evra. I'm tired of your lies," I spat at him. He looked down and I could see him sobbing but I ignored his tears. "Cry all you want."

I wiped my hands with the bedsheets then sat down, facing the window. It _hurt _hearing Evra cry.

Then I heard him trying to say something. "Speak up," I said, loudly.

"IsaidthatIloveyou," he rambled.

"_What?_" I asked then I turned to face him. His face was covered in tear streaks and he looked so undeniably sad. It took everything that I had not to go and envelope him in my arms.

He looked up at me, walked across the room, and yelled in my face "I LOVE YOU, DARREN SHAN."


End file.
